Thank You, Jane
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel Tells The Story Of Why He Is Thankful For A Little Girl Named Jane,Who Has Had The Positive Impact On His Life, Plus She Has Practically Saved It! Tokio Hotel One Shot R R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel, or the French soccer team. (Are they cute(I mean the French soccer team)) Lol So please Enjoy And review. ^.^**

* * *

(7 Years ago BPOV)

"Boys this my daughter, Jane." We all looked at the small girl in front of us. She was smiling brightly and she had lost the tooth right before her upper left K9. She had brown curls that hung to her back and ice blue eyes that were quite beautiful.

"Hello Jane," Georg said extending his hand to her. Letting go of her fathers hand she stuck her small hand out. Grabbing it softly he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Georg,"

"Hello," Her shy voice said.

"This is Bill," He pointed to me then whispered in her ear. "He likes to play makeovers," Her face brightened and small giggle escaped her mouth.

"That's Gustav, and over there-" He pointed to Tom who was trying to tune his guitar but by the look on his face I think a monkey could do better. "That's Mr. Moron," He joked but before he could tell her he was joking she responded.

"Hello Mr. Moron," that earned a loud eruption of laughter from the whole crew.

"Oh," Georg exclaimed "actually his names just Tomi." She frowned I think she had liked the name. She went up to Tom.

"Is that a guitar?" She asked Tom. He started to explain to her what he was doing. I turned to Isiah(Her Father) "How old is she?" I asked.

"Seven, but in a month she'll be eight."

I gave him the look that meant 'oh' then the nod that went along with it.

He told me about how she had lost her mother in a car crash last year. How Jane had attached to everyone she would meet.

That was the day I had promised that Jane would lose no more of her family ,that the band would be her family. And soon she was part of the family. She wasn't scared by me as I started wearing more eyeliner and dark clothes, she thought it was a big game of dress up.

She became like a little sister to everyone, except Georg who she called Uncle Georg, don't ask me why, I really don't know

(Present Time BPOV)

"You moron!" She laughed.

I smiled back. She had definitely changed over the years. Her once brown hair was now a gathering of reds and oranges, and her eyes were now heavily lidded with eyeliner and makeup. Her face was quite slim and was as flawless as snow. She had curves now and looked nothing like she had when we first met.

But one thing that had never changed was she was full of energy and she was loud! VERY loud.

"I said-" She cleared her throat "_you moron!" _I snapped out of my trance. "Oh yea, well, well" She knew I wasn't going to say anything back so she just laughed again. "Ha!-" She pointed in my face. Then getting closer she sat beside me. "You would never, again I say never! Say anything mean to your little sister, now would you?" I rolled my eyes. "You caught me I would never,"

"Hey pedophile," She welcomed as Tom came in the room. He smirked and waved to her. "How you doing shorty!"

"Just sitting here with Bill, he doesn't even know what a free-throw is!" She exclaimed but the look on Toms face told me that he didn't know either. "Did you guys ever play basketball in school?"

"Hell no!" Tom burst in.

"We weren't aloud to because of the eyebrow and lip being pierced thing, then the I wear eyeliner thing" I explained "Teaches refused to teach me"

She scrunched her face into a meager look that was uninterested. "Stupid judge metal people!" She scoffed tossing her hair back like a boy with flippy hair would. "Yea it was stupid, but it got us out of sports!" Tom smiled.

She nodded her head. Yea know the teenage nod that said 'hey I'm kind of starting to lose interest!'

"Uncle Georg!" She yelled going over to Gerog who had just entered the room. She embraced him in a hug. "I have a surprise for you!" She said going over to her duffel-bag. She quickly pulled out a soccer ball.

"Here-" She handed him the ball "Its singed by the French soccer team, they came to my school." He smiled and started to dribble the ball. "This is really cool, thanks." He said hugging her once again.

She was family, she was my little sister who I loved! Its crazy how someone can come into your life and change you so much. Because of her ,me and Tom are both off drugs, she was the one who begged us to stop even though she was young back then she understood what was going on. I always wondered what would happen if she wasn't there.

The thing that really made me wonder if I would be here if she wasn't was the day when I had crashed my car. She had called me on my phone when I had started driving and before she hung up the phone she told me to buckle my seetbelt, I was thankful for her to that! Hell I was thankful she was alive! I was thankful she was my little sister-even if not by blood.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm sorry it's really shitty and lame! I wrote It in the mood of thanksgiving \ And I was trapped in the car with my cousin who knows the stuff I could have inhaled in that piece of junk!(Did you know there is a bar in England that you can inhale the vodka?)Sorry off topic but isn't that strange? Okay sorry back on track, was I ever on track, no? Okay, well please R+R Have a happy Thanksgiving! And if not in America happy day!

**(Who's seen the PETA photoshoot? i think its greath the stand for what they believe!)**

**Peace, Love, Tokio Hotel**

**-GGKaulitz**


End file.
